Hero
by Ominae
Summary: Seina Yamada, GXP officer, decides to visit the newly opened GXP museum where he learns a few things about three metal heroes who had served in the early days of the Galaxy Police and answers a burning question on an urban legend back in Japan.


Tenchi Muyo! GXP: Hero

By: Ominae

Rating: K

NOTE:

All characters of Tenchi Muyo! GXP are under the copyright of Shinichi Watanabe, NTV, AIC and VAP. All characters of the Space Sheriff series are under the copyright of Toei and TV Asahi.

Summary:

Seina Yamada, GXP officer, decides to visit the newly opened GXP museum where he learns a few things about three metal heroes who had served in the early days of the Galaxy Police and answers a burning question on an urban legend back in Japan. A one shot story.

Entrance, Galaxy Police Museum, Galaxy Police Headquarters, Space

Seina Yamada had decided to visit the recently opened GXP museum after getting back from patrol with his wives. Since they wouldn't be called for patrol duties for a few days and were given some time off, Seina told Kiriko to tell the others that he wanted to visit the museum and see it for himself. Kiriko told her husband that she'll inform the others about Seina heading off to the museum just in case they need to look for him.

"Sir!" Two GXP officers were seen guarding the front, plasma rifles at the ready.

"Hello." Seina greeted. "I'm planning to take the tour of the museum today."

"I need to see some identification sir." One of the guards, a Rajau in origin, said. "No offense, but it's a precaution. We've heard reports of people masquerading as GP officers."

"All right." Seina handed his GP ID. The Rajau officer used a portable ID scanner, linked to the GP database to confirm his identity.

"Here you are." The Rajau officer handed Seina's GP ID back. "Since you've been confirmed as a GP officer, admission to the museum is free."

"Wow, really?" Seina asked. "But what about non-GP personnel?"

The other officer, a human, replied to Seina's query. "They'll need to pay an admission fee over there." Pointing to a ticket booth, there were some civilians who were lining up. "But since you're a GP officer, all you have to do is to show your ID whenever needed."

"O-of course." Seina chuckled a bit.

"Well, enjoy your tour sir." The two GP officers guarding the museum entrance saluted Seina, who did the same before entering the museum.

* * *

Somewhere inside the Galaxy Police Museum, Galaxy Police Headquarters, Space

"Fascinating." Seina was amazed that the Galaxy Police museum was big and to boot, having such interesting items on display such as uniforms, vehicles and armaments formerly and currently used by the GP. What he found interesting was the display of statue replicas of officers belonging to an unknown unit in the GP known as Section 9.

"Strange." mumbled Seina, remembering the display he saw a while ago. "Galactic Security Section 9 sure reminds me of Public Security Section 9 from the Ghost in the Shell series."

As Seina went on inside the museum, he was relieved that nothing bad has happened to him since he set foot inside the museum.

Until...

"Uwwahhhh..." Seina slipped over a wet puddle and fell on his buttocks. Luckily for him, no one was around at a certain area of the museum leading to another exhibit hall.

"Darn it." Seina groaned, massaging his behind. "Just when I thought that I'd be lucky today. Wait a second. Either I'm dreaming or the sign said it was the exhibit hall of the Space Sheriffs..."

Walking inside the exhibit hall, Seina was stunned to see what was inside.

* * *

Space Sheriff Exhibit Hall, Galaxy Police Museum, Galaxy Police Headquarters, Space

"I don't believe it. It's just like in the urban legend stories that I've heard from some of the guys back in school."

Seina stared at the display cases containing the battle armors of three individuals, codenamed Gavan, Sharivan and Shaider. "Just like the stories that sensei used to tell me about." Staring at the Shaider battle armor, Seina's eyes became bigger when he remembered an incident from his youth.

* * *

_"Are you all right?"_

_Seina, in his age of 11 , saw a human female beating off some Miraclers with her kicks and punches with a man inside a bluish-like battle armor checking on Seina. It was among the worst cases of bad luck that he ever had.  
_

_"Yes sir." Seina said, a bit scared when he saw a kaiju fighting the female with a man wearing a black suit and some female kunoichis._

_"You'll be alright." Said the man, taking Seina out of the way from the battle to a ditch far from the kaiju's way. "Just stay here and don't move, okay."_

_"Okay." Seina nodded. "But sir, I didn't get your name."_

_"Just call me Shaider, kid." Shaider gave him a thumbs up before using his Video Beam Gun to fire laser shots at the kaiju and the Miraclers. _

* * *

Space Sheriff Exhibit Hall, Galaxy Police Museum, Galaxy Police Headquarters, Space

"Well, aren't we a bit fascinated here?"

Turning his head, Seina realized that Airi Masaki, head of the Galaxy Police's Jurai Sector, as well as the Galaxy Police Academy's chairwoman.

"Uh, hello chairwoman." Seina addressed the GXP Academy's chairwoman.

"No need for formalities here." insisted Airi, shaking her stretched left index finger to emphasis her point. "I see that you're impressed by the battle armors of the Space Sheriffs."

"Yes, I am." replied Seina. "In fact, I remember seeing saved by Shaider in my youth during the horrible bad luck problem that I used to have as a kid.

"I see." Airi nodded. "Allow me to tell you something about the Space Sheriff battle armors displayed here with their weapons." Seina noted that inside the Space Sheriff exhibit hall, replicas of the Space Sheriff vehicles such as Gavan's Cyberian, Sharivan's Sharinger Tank and Shaider's Vavilos ship.

"When the Galaxy Police or GXP was established a few years ago, it was then simply known as the Galactic Union Patrol or GUP for short before changing it to Galactic Union Police." Airi began to explain to Seina. "Back then, it was a small organization mostly backed the Imperial House of Jurai."

"So that's how it started." Seina replied, staring at the display case containing the Gavan battle armor.

"This suit that you're seeing," Airi narrated. "was the first prototype battle armor that the GUP developed against the Makuu Empire, one of the many criminal empires out in space that we've tried to contain. Seeing that battling them face-to-face can't easily be done, a GUP officer named Retsu Ichimonji was the lone volunteer to use the suit. He's currently retired though and is in the GP administration."

"Wow." Seina was amazed. _So that's how these guys got started._

"The Sharivan battle armor in the middle," as Airi pointed out again. "was given to Den Iga after being wounded by a Makuu Empire monster and was transported out of Earth for medical care. Became the second Space Sheriff for a short time to battle the Madou ESP society. At that time, the people in the GUP R&D department had considering shelving the Space Sheriff battle armor project. Until..."

"Until?" Seina asked.

"Until another empire came in to threaten the Earth."

Seina began to sweat drop. _Just what is it with these empires threatening the Earth and all?  
_

"This empire was called the Strange World Fuuma. It came from the Strange World dimension and the organization, is basically a religion."

"What?" Seina didn't seem to get that explanation. "You mean the Strange World is a religion from that dimension?" When Airi nodded, Seina scratched his head. "Boy, is this getting confusing or what?"

"But this is the good part." Airi smiled. "You see, someone from Earth was the first GUP officer from your planet to become Shaider, as you can see from the blue battle amor. His name is Dai Sawamura. Soon enough, the name GXP evolved from the Galactic Union Police to the Galaxy Police in order to continue our current mission of policing the entire galaxy and other solar systems from criminal and terrorist threats."

"Can you hold up a bit?" Seina told Airi to halt her explanations for a bit. "If Mr. Sawamura is the first from my home planet, then shouldn't Mr. Iga have the credit for that?"

"Den Iga, or known as Sharivan." Airi explained. "is from the Iga planet. Their inhabitants migrated to Earth secretly after the Iga planet was destroyed."

"Now I get it." Seina stared at the Shaider battle armor. "But still, I can't believe that Mr. Sawamura's the very same Shaider who saved my life." The Japanese GP officer smiled at the battle armor display case that held the Shaider armor.

"You seemed happy." Airi smiled at the young GP officer.

"He saved my life," replied Seina. "and I need to thank him. Is he around?" His question suddenly made Airi a bit sad.

"You see, Seina." Airi answered. "Aside from Mr. Iga, who's teaching in the academy with Mr. Ichimonji, who teaches from time to time, Mr. Sawamura had passed away due to liver cancer."

"He's...dead." Seina was sad upon hearing the news. "That's a shame. I just want to see him and say thank you for saving me when I was a kid."

Airi placed a comforting hand on his left shoulder. "I'm sure that he'd be happy to hear that one, Seina."

"Yeah." Seina went back to view the Space Sheriff battle armors and simply smiled. "I'm sure."

_At last, I was able to know who saved my life, as well as his predecessors. Arigato, Sawamura-san. Thanks to you, I was able to live this life as a GP officer._

THE END

PS - Notice the GITS reference? You should have, as I plan to do a story about an Earth-born GP officer who gets sent into a secretive unit of the GP called the Galactic Security Section 9 or simply Section 9. I'll base it on the GXP series, but with some changes that some people might like, such as the deaths of certain bad guys that some of us GXP fans may grow to dislike. Personally, I wished someone would do a wetworks assignment to kill him though. He. As for S9 operates in the GP, I'll base it from the GITS series, but mostly from the SAC series.

Read and review as always, folks. Enjoy! There's no need to learn about the Space Sheriffs beforehand. You can search wikipedia for that.


End file.
